GraduationandProm ContestOS
by GraduationandProm
Summary: Concours d'OS. La remise des diplômes  Graduation  ou encore le bal de promo  Prom  sont des traditions de la scolarité américaine. Nous vous proposons d'écrire sur l'un de ces instants dans un OS inédit. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur!
1. Chapter 1

**Thème et présentation du concours GraduationandProm ContestOS**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

La **remise des diplômes (ou Graduation)** ou encore **le bal de promo (ou Prom)** font parties des **traditions**** de la scolarité américaine.**

Se déroulant la dernière année (ou Senior), ces deux évènements sont des moments forts, où les élèves se préparent tout du long de leurs années lycée à faire en sorte que cette journée soit mémorable avant qu'ils ne poussent les portes des plus grands campus universitaires.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de balancer sa toque de diplômé dans les airs lors de la fin de cérémonie, comme le font les étudiants américains? Ou encore d'être élu roi ou reine du bal de promo où les plus belles tenues ont été revêtues?

Ainsi nous vous proposons de participer à un **concours d'OS,** vous pourrez écrire avec les personnages de Twilight que vous mettrez en scène soit lors de la **remise des diplômes** ou soit au moment du **bal de promo.**

On se rappelle tous d'Edward et Bella dansant sous la pergola éclairé lors du **bal de promo** qui avait pour thème Monte Carlo dans Twilight ou encore vêtus de leurs toques et robes de cérémonies jaunes alors qu'ils vont récupérer leurs diplômes et écoutant le speech épique de Jessica Stanley dans Eclipse.

Qu'ils soient élèves sur le point d'être diplômés, parents emplis de fierté pour les enfants, professeurs faisant les chaperons à la soirée du bal, vous avez carte blanche pour écrire vos OS où cette ambiance sera ressentie.

Comme ce concours utilise l'univers Twilight, vous pourrez écrire soit en **all human** ou soit en **vampire**, voire même les 2.

Si l'envie et le thème vous plait, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance.

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Les règles, contraintes et les informations pratiques du concours seront diffusées à compter du lundi 1er Août 2011.

Si vous souhaitez lire les OS déjà publiés, c'est par ici que tout se passe :

http:/www . fanfiction . net/community/GraduationandProm_ContestOS/94113/14/0/1/

_N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces dans le lien ci-dessus!_


	2. règles du concours d'OS

**Règles du concours GraduationandProm ContestOS**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**-**Votre** OS **devra comporter **3000 **mots** minimum et 15 000 **mots** maximum.**

**-**Votre** OS **devra être** inédit **et** unique **jusqu'à la fin du concours. Vous pourrez par la suite, le poursuivre si vous le souhaitez. En aucun cas, votre **OS **sera une **suite **de fiction existante.

**-3 OS maximum **par auteur.

**-Collaboration possible entre 2 auteurs, **les deux pennames devront figurer dans l'en-tête.

**-Bêta autorisée, **merci de le préciser dans votre en-tête d'OS

-Votre **OS **sera rédigé dans un **français grammaticalement et correctement écrit et sans fautes**, dans la mesure du possible. **LANGAGE SMS INTERDIT.**

**-**Votre **OS **sera **rated M** donc **1 lemon minimum** devra être **écrit**.

-Dans votre **OS**, **10 mots** figurants dans une liste de 15 mots imposés, **devront figurer** ainsi qu'**1 mot obligatoire** pour obtenir la _mention spéciale du jury_. Les mots seront différents pour chacun des sujets. Les mots pourront être mis au masculin comme au féminin, de même au singulier comme au pluriel.

-Les auteurs qui utiliseront tous les mots imposés, seront diplômés de la _mention très bien du jury._

-Votre **résumé **devra comporter : **GraduationandProm ContestOS **

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**Règles spécifiques**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Vous avez choisi d'écrire sur la remise des diplômes :

**-**Dans votre **OS, **le **discours du major de**** promo** devra y **figurer.**

**-Mots imposés **(dont **10 **devront être choisis) : encens, cimetière, poêle, huile, poivron, camping, blague, concombre, zigzag, paix, France, folie, tristesse, cachots, ivresse.

**-Mot obligatoire : **Somptueusement

Vous avez choisi d'écrire sur le bal de promo :

**-**Dans votre **OS, **l'**élection du roi et de la reine du bal** devra y **figurer.**

**-Mots imposés **(dont **10 **devront être choisis) : pansement, ampoule, courgette, fourchette, dépression, cirque, brouillard, champ, sucette, altercation, secrets, fantôme, soldat, plénitude, claquage.

**-Mot obligatoire : **Incommensurable

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**En-tête du concours GraduationandProm ContestOS**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**Titre de l'OS : **

**Sujet choisi : **remise des diplômes ou bal de promo

**Major de la promo ou instigateur du bal (auteur) : **

**Jury ou Chaperon (correctrice) : **

**Candidats diplômés ou Danseurs (couple choisi) : **

**Règlement intérieur ou charte du bal (Disclamer) : **

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur : **http:/www . fanfiction . net/community/GraduationandProm_ContestOS/94113/

_Consigne : merci de choisir les bons libellés en fonction du sujet utilisé et de supprimer ce qu'il y a entre parenthèses._

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**Informations pratiques du concours GraduationandProm ContestOS**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Ce concours est proposé par la communauté GraduationandProm ContestOS.

**-Délais du concours : **

Vous pourrez écrire et publier votre **OS **du 01/08/2011 au 18/09/2011. Vos **OS **seront lus et postés sur la communauté au fur et à mesure des envois.

Ouverture des **votes** du 19/09/2011 au 09/10/2011

Annonce des **résultats** le 10/10/2011

_Nous faisons en sorte que les délais sont amples afin que toutes les personnes intéressées puissent avoir le temps de rédiger tranquillement._

**-Comment procéder : **

Une fois que votre OS sera publié sur votre compte FF, vous nous enverrez par MP le lien de votre écrit, sur la page **GraduationandProm (****http:/www**** . fanfiction . net/~graduationandprom) **afin que nous l'affichions sur la communauté du concours.

Pour autre renseignement ou question, vous pouvez nous contacter par MP ou par mail : **GraduationandProm arobase voila . fr **ou encore nous retrouver sur la page Facebook du concours : http:/www . facebook . com/?ref=logo#!/pages/GraduationandProm-ContestOS/255253427820951

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Les règles et contraintes sont établies, nous espérons que vous en ferez bon usage.

Tout OS qui ne respectera pas l'un de ces points, se verra l'accès au concours refusé.

Si vous souhaitez lire les OS déjà publiés, c'est par ici que tout se passe _(N'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces dans le lien) : _

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/community/GraduationandProm_ContestOS/94113/14/0/1/_

Bonne chance à tous et à toutes !


	3. ouverture du concours

**A VOS CRAYONS, A VOS CAHIERS, A VOS CLAVIERS !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**Le concours GraduationandProm Contest OS est ouvert. **

Edward, Bella ainsi que leurs amis vivent, participent ou encore se souviennent de leurs derniers instants au lycée, entre le bal de promo et la remise des diplômes.

Vous pouvez rédiger et publier vos OS jusqu'au 18 Septembre 2011.

Plus d'informations sur la page de la communauté :

**http:/www**** .fanfiction. net/community/GraduationandProm_ContestOS/94113/**

Pour participer et publier vos OS, envoyez vos MP sur :

**http:/www****.****fanfiction****.****net/~graduationandprom**

Bonne chance à tous les participants.

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***


	4. quelques modifications

QUELQUES MODIFICATIONS !

Afin de laisser plus de temps aux personnes qui souhaitent participer au concours, vous pourrez écrire et publier vos OS jusqu'au 30 Septembre à minuit.

Ainsi, les votes ouvriront quant à eux, à compter du 3 Octobre 2011 et se concluront le 30 Octobre 2011.

Les résultats seront dévoilés le 31 Octobre, pour Halloween… histoire de rester dans les traditions américaines !

Je compte sur vous pour votre participation !


	5. ouverture des votes

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Le concours est clos !

Désormais, il est temps de voter. Pour le faire, rendez-vous sur les pages FF suivantes :

Page FF de la communauté du concours :

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/3105818/GraduationandProm

Page FF de la créatrice du concours :

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~melacullen#

_N'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses pour accéder aux liens ci-dessus. _

Cliquez sur le lien du sondage en haut de page du profil et choisissez votre OS préféré.

Vous avez jusqu'au 30 Octobre inclus pour enregistrer votre choix. 1 seul vote par personne est accepté.

Les résultats seront dévoilés le 31 Octobre, dans la journée, après dépouillement.

Je remercie les 5 participantes qui ont pris du temps pour écrire leur OS et qui se sont jointes à moi pour ce premier concours que je créais.

A vos souris et votez !

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***


	6. résultats des votes

**RESULTATS DU CONCOURS GRADUATION AND PROM CONTEST OS**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Voici le Top 3 des votes

1 – Prom Night par Roxylady666 : 7 votes

2 – Consécrations et déchéances par Perryn : 6 votes

3 – Souviens-toi de cette nuit, cette dernière nuit par Soleilvert : 4 votes

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Mais je tiens à remercier les 5 auteures qui ont participé à mon premier concours d'OS.

Par contre, cela aurait été le seul que j'organisais.

Et pour terminer, félicitations aux gagnantes !

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***


End file.
